


Revision

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off 2x06. Azimio sees what happens in the locker room between Karofsky and Kurt. He really doesn't know what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for the **glee_angst_meme** , the prompt: "Azimio sees Kurt and Karofsky in the locker room. Up to anon what happens." This fill is a bit short and actionless, but whatever.

**Revision**

Fucking hell.

That _fag_.

Azimio doesn't even know which one of them he's talking about.

Hummel's still leaning against the locker, holding his mouth in shock. He looks like he might cry. Seriously? Even if Dave's homo-osity came right the fuck out of nowhere, what kind of girl cries over a kiss? Azimio wouldn't freak out like this if Dave laid one on him, and he's not even queer like Hummel. Why isn't the guy jumping for joy at having turned one of them already anyway? Wait, it's Hummel. Faggot to find an excuse to cry at _anything_.

They didn't know he was even there. He just came in via the backdoor to get that homework Yakman was meant to have left in his locker for him, and somehow got to see his best friend putting the moves on the resident fudge-packer. Dave's run off, but Hummel still doesn't know he's there. Azimio kind of wants to burst out and kick Hummel's ass for somehow turning his best friend into a–

Okay. He can't blame Hummel for that.

He didn't see this coming, that's all. He's been best friends with Dave since they were like, four; the guy's not a–

Okay. Azimio can't really say he's never had thoughts. Never thought Dave took a bit too long in the hockey room showers. Never thought he liked torturing Hummel a bit _too_ much. Didn't think that whole _obsession_ with Hudson back when they were ten just because the guy made fun of him for getting pubes was bit much – especially how crazy he went about Hudson even knowing that. Azimio called Finn a total homo for that too, but Dave went _nuts._

Fucking. _Hell_.

He hears Hummel choke out a sob on the other side of the lockers, and he vaguely wonders if he should go over there, apologize for Dave being a psycho and tell him he _so_ didn't know about the secret homo thing, and promise to kick the guy's ass for dropping it like _this_ when Hummel really didn't seem to want–

Dude. No way. Azimio's not going over to comfort a _faggot_. If he's going to be that obviously a cocksucker, he should expect the closet cases of this school to be...

Azimio resists the urge to punch the lockers – because if Hummel catches him spying, it's gonna get _weird_. This isn't fair. He's known Dave since _kindergarten_ , man; they've lived like, their entire lives together, and Azimio never asked for a homo for his best friend.

Azimio sighs and walks out the back door again, as quietly as he can. He doesn't know what to do. He _knows_ he'll never be able to look at Dave the same again, knowing exactly how low kicking Hummel's ass was on the list of his priorities for it. And yet...

Dude, _twelve years_ being that guy's best friend. That's a fucking long time, okay? Fruit or not, Azimio doesn't really know how not to be.

Maybe if he ignores it, it'll just go away. Or maybe he'll learn shit about himself and all that tolerance bullcrap they put on nineties sitcoms.


End file.
